


Wartime Comforts

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: A.U., F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother and sister must fight together to save their sector of the universe. Meanwhile, they have very passionate relations with one another. Heavy incest and lesbian content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rank and Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a COMPLETE A.U. of the Warhammer 40k series. Some of the names of things are referenced but NOTHING ELSE. I've never read the novels or played the game. This was a request for a commission client. Please keep that in mind. 
> 
> For everyone who cares to read it anyway, thank you very much for your support! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Marine Drax recovers from the battle with the Chaos Space Marines to find that he’s been upped in rank. While hoping for some rest before he has to face the new world of leadership he finds a surprise waiting for him at home.

After the monstrous Chaos Space Marines had attacked Manorus 4 of the Manorian Star System, Private Drax Weston had been sent out with the third company to protect the planet and it’s humanoid occupants. The battle had lasted nearly three weeks but the Adeptus Astartes were successful in pushing the two platoons of world invaders out of the star system. There were nearly sixty casualties and thirty deaths in the Marine’s ranks but the mission was deemed a success.

The efforts of one upcoming hero in particular caught General Flanning’s attention. Pvt. Weston had witnessed his commanding officer’s Rhino evaporate under harsh photon fire. Instead of backing down, the man had taken control over his squad and demanded order. He had led the troops of his squad into fierce tactical battle and eventual victory without a single badge on his armor. Even after regrouping with the rest of the company, Drax was able to maintain a calm sense of reason and an iron grip on tactful strategy. He had gained the loyalty of his troops and it earned him the respect and recognition from the Captains and even the General himself. It was decided that if the boy survived the repairs his body needed after the battle, he would be given rank over his own company: a magnificent honor for even senior officers.

The mineral transfusion, multiple organ transplants, blood transfusion, and a powerful iron supplement injection would have left any regular Space Marine unable to continue work for at least a week’s time. The amount of damage that Drax had taken would have killed a normal human seventeen times over. Despite this, the war hero’s healing time had been reduced to a few days in the medical chamber by his own stubbornness and will.

As the soldier regained consciousness he found himself inside a metal cocoon surrounded by wires that were floating in a light orange fluid. He was hovering in the center of the liquid mass with an oxygen mask clamped tightly around his mouth and nose. The smell of sterilized air made Drax’s nostrils flair. His body felt the effects of the tranquilizers he’d been kept on to reduce physical pain and steroids the doctors used to stimulate numbed muscles back to functional condition. He felt tired and much like he would float away even outside of his wet, heated nest. 

His vision was distorted through the gel but he could see the figures of people in familiar lab coats. The sound of bleeping monitors alerted them to his currently conscious state. One of the figures strolled over to his chamber and glanced in. He recognized the nurse as Shellenne, the nurse who had tended to him personally on many occasions. It was comforting to see her smile through the restorative fluid while she pushed a piece of raven hair behind her ear.

“How do you feel?” Her voice was young and more delicate than that of most warriors. It was streaming through a device plated in his right ear for just the occasion. Drax blinked once to signal he felt fine. Her cheery face escaped him as she moved over to the panel next to his pod.

“One moment. I need to check your vitals.” There was the light tapping of fingers on a keypad and recurrent beeps from the monitors and other devices. After a moment, she spoke again. “Fantastic!” She reviewed the numbers and graphs four times over before accepting the data.

“You’re body has made a sixty percent recovery, Weston. You’ve accepted all of the substitutions and your cellular progression is functioning at 123.74 percent.” She laughed a little to herself in a kind of disbelief and relief. “Good Gods man. Let me get you out of there.” A few beeps and clanks and various sounds of the nurse working the panels were heard before the grinding gears and mechanisms in the cocoon began to start up.

First the fluid was drained through a thick pipeline in the bottom of the pod, then the liquid in the wire-like tubes that were feeding his body water and nutrients stilled, and then finally the front of the pod opened to allow him freedom. Drax no longer felt so weightless with his muscles being forced back into the regular labor of keeping his mass upright, but he felt pleased with the sensation of control over his own body. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers and toes to remember how they worked. After the recovering soldier cranked his neck and arched his back backwards to loosen a bit more, his nurse was ready to provide further aid.

Shellenne took off the remaining patches and IVs and eventually the oxygen mask and the large air tube it had violated the man with. She looked him over and complemented his recovery with excitement and self-praise for some time. After his physical was complete she had him dress and fill out his paperwork.

“You really are something else.” She wouldn’t stop grinning. “You survived your first big war, the medical actions, and woke four days after your encounter with death only to prove you deserve the title of 1st Lt. Commander Weston.” She was still lightly shaking her head in praise when he handed back his forms.

Drax was staring wide eyed at her as she turned and skirted over to her workstation to file the report. She didn’t get to see his look of confusion nor did she hear his breathy, “What?”

He looked down at his lap and ran over what she had just said. He also let his mind run over the memory of the battle. It was all a bit too much to take in at once. So, when she returned with his yellow slip and white prescription sheet he just read the words written on it. “THREE DAYS INACTIVITY AND BEDREST. LOTS OF FLUIDS. NO STRAINFUL, STRESSFUL, OR HEAVY LIFTING ACTIVITY.”

“Well then, Lt. Weston,” she giggled and patted his rear off her observation table. “Follow the prescription to a T if you don’t want to find yourself back in my office.” She nudged him to the door. “You’re not the only soldier I have to tend to.” She said this honestly but also flirtatiously.

When she finally got her patient to the exit she smiled and paused at the door. He turned towards her to thank her. He was paused by the soft gaze of her large green eyes. “Thank you, Miss Shellenne.”

Had she been any other woman, she might have teared up with the emotions bubbling in her chest. “Just be careful out there, Drax.” Her bouncy, happy authority had shifted and her tone persuaded her words to come out soft and loving. “You just about gave me a heart attack. I was worried about you.” She cleared her throat lightly and rephrased. “We were all worried about you.”

Drax knew that the young nurse had affections for him. He sympathized with her worry and relief. He smiled as kindly as he could manage with a still sore face and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch and let her head lean to rest on his hand. Her hands reached up to cup his. When she opened her eyes again, there was love there for the man before her.

Nothing else was said. Drax nodded and she let loose. She nodded as he turned and headed down the hall towards the living chambers. He was thirsty and wanted to change out of the hospital substitutes and into his own clothes. He hadn’t expected a visitor when he got there.

 

Drax returned to his quarters ready for some rest to help clear his mind. He wasn’t sure what to think. The last thing he remembered was being on the battlefield. He had run his axe through the head of the Chaos team’s Squad leader before everything turned black. Now he was here: Alive and confused. “Now what?” As he pulled out his key card to enter his room, he decided the first thing to do would be to check up on his sister.

The door opened and Drax was attacked by a figure that managed to get their arms all the way around the muscular man’s waist. There was a painful stinging sensation from one of his still fresh wounds from the organ transplants and he would have lashed out if he hadn’t seen the river of gold hair that had followed his attacker.

“Kathryn!” The sweet face of Weston’s younger sister greeted him at the mention of her name. At barely nineteen, the young woman was a beauty to behold with bright blue eyes and long blond hair as bright as any field of healthy golden wheat. His hands wrapped around and cupped the back of her head to pull her up.

“Drax! I was waiting for you. I didn’t expect you back so soon.” Her smile showed well-placed white teeth usually hidden inside of bright pink, plump lips. “I’m so happy to see you! I thought you were going to-“ Her words were cut short as her brother’s lips pressed to hers.

The kiss was passionate and held long enough to melt the girl to the core. She had been panicking for two weeks wondering if he would even return in one piece. When she had heard he was returned to the facility, she had visited his nurse and demanded the best care. Since then she had been waiting in his quarters during all of her free time. Now, he was where he belonged and so was she; she was in his arms again at last.

Their mouths parted and connected only one more time before she pulled back to look over her lover. “Brother, I would kill you for the worry you’ve put me through if it wouldn’t be such a waste.” She teased in a more serious tone and pulled him over to his bed. As she moved to lock the door so they could not have any accidental visitors Drax reached over to pull some fresh garments from his dresser space.

 Kathryn turned toward her superior officer and laughed. “Idiot,” she started. “You’re not going to need those.” The girl moved over and took the clean clothes from Drax’s grasp. She placed them on the single table in the room that was for work and for recreation. Then, she moved back to sit on the floor at her brother’s feet.

“Katty,” Drax cooed lovingly. “I missed you.”

 “I know.” Kathryn kissed her brother’s hand as it reached out to caress her cheek. As the fingers slipped into her down hanging hair, she looked up at her handsome sibling. “Oh Drax. What happened to your pretty face?” She lifted a hand and stoked the still freshly pink scar that ran from his left temple to corner of his eye. It wasn’t hard to figure it must have been a deep wound but it had healed quickly because of the ancient alchemy used to create the regenerative fluids the nurses used to speed up the healing process in their soldiers after severe damage.

 “My face?” A responsive Kat met his confusion. She moved over and grabbed the small mirror she kept in her bag. She held it up to allow him to view the marking and he grabbed the mirror for a more precise look. His fingers traced the scar and the painful memory of being attacked in his last seconds of consciousness returned. Someone had snuck up behind him and tried to kill him from behind with a sidewinding strike with some blunt object.

Kat didn’t let him worry too much about the injury and stole the mirror away. She placed a kiss on the still tender flesh. Sitting back she comforted him the best she knew how. “I think it makes you even more handsome.” She half lidded her eyes seductively with no effort. “It’s kind of sexy.” Her tongue ran over her lips and she smiled softly up at Drax.

Drax smiled down appreciatively at her. He was the luckiest man alive in his own mind simply because he had her. “You really think so?” He teased hoping to forget the war through physical distraction. It had been nearly a month since they had last touched and the pent up frustration was surfacing now that they were alone.

Kathryn slipped her hands over his still clothed chest and she made the small effort to tug on the tie strings that held the shirt together. As the bows unraveled, she kissed her brother’s stubbly chin. Since her brother was usually so smooth from his careful grooming, it was kind of erotic that he was so fresh from war and imperfect.

The man’s hands ran over the woman’s shoulders slowly. The appendages slid over her shoulder blades and down her back before they gripped at her well-shaped sides. He let out a sigh as the youth’s mouth trailed down his neck to his now bare chest in a series of loving pecks. ‘Nothing could have improved this moment,’ he thought.

Kat pulled back and stood in a curved motion. “Tell me Lt. Weston…” The title startled him again. “ Will you appraise my physical progress?” As his eyes traced her movements as she began to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress, he leaned back and forgot his questions.

The noise from the zipper ceased and the top of the garment fell off her shoulders. The fabric teased the man by hiding the bottom half of Kat’s breasts. She turned around and bent forward so that her back and ass were facing her brother. Drax saw the zipper had only been pulled down half way and took the hint to finish the job. He moved forward and grabbed the small silver latch and pulled it down to reveal the slender and effeminately muscular back of his beautiful little sister.

The zipper’s end came too soon. A skirt length of fabric still sheltered his view. The cloth’s wearer remedied this issue. Kathryn pulled the dress off using her hands to trace the curves of her form and peel the fabric away from her flesh. The dress dropped to the floor revealing a pair of dark violet-laced panties and a matching strapless bra.

Drax shuddered and felt the medical pants becoming even more uncomfortable. He reached forward and grabbed one of his sister’s cheeks and gave it a good squeeze. Kat turned and grabbed his wrist tightly. She was a sight to behold and a force to be reckoned with. Almost seven years younger than him, Kathryn was the youngest Gunnery Sargent to be declared in over a hundred years. She was a tactical genius on the battlefield and everyone knew it. No one else had any idea about her tactical splendor in the bed.  

Kat gave Drax a single wagging finger of playful disapproval. “You’re still recovering soldier.” Her fingers traced the many fresh scars and stitched areas over his chest. “You need to rest.” She said this in a way that suggested her clear dominance but said nothing about rest or peace.

Using her index finger she pushed Drax back on the bed. He complied and laid himself out flat on the cot. She moved over him and let her rear rest on his knees while she used her mouth to tease the poor man further. She continued to grip at his hip with her right hand and used the other to undo her upper coverage while her lips danced around his navel. The article was tossed onto the floor following the click of her bra. Her bare breasts rubbed his waist through the tightened pants.

Kat grinned as she felt the length jump in its captivity. She moved her mouth down and gripped the edge of the pants with her teeth. As she pulled down, her eyes focused upward to watch her brother’s expressions. He was looking down at her with an eager watching gaze. Connecting vision made her too eager.

Kathryn had planned such a wonderful round for Drax upon his return filled with an hour of foreplay and teasing, but her thighs were already moistened by what her panties could not contain and she was learning she wouldn’t be able to hold back. When Drax’s length was released from the bindings, it sprang up to greet Kat. She was so pleased to smell her brother’s strong musk she gripped the edge of his pants and pulled them harshly down while she lunged forward to hug the tip of his cock between pursed lips.

The taste of the regenerative fluid was still present but it was the drip of human fluid she suckled from the head that was her reward. Her thighs rubbed together as her abs clinched. Her anal muscles kept flexing, eager for long awaited attention. She watched as her brother’s head fell backwards onto the pillow. He had waited just as long for this.

The cock’s head disappeared into Kat’s mouth. She was careful to avoid using her teeth on the sensitive form and focused all her attention to using her tongue and lips to caress and squeeze the plump form. She bobbed slowly to please Drax and bring out a pleasured moan from his parted mouth but also to loosen her own tightening throat muscles. Her tongue was swelling and the anxiety of anticipation rose in her. She tried to take the massive length as it reached full size but it was useless. She couldn’t take any more than the first three inches because of her condition.

Kat pulled off the straining stick and decided then that there was no way for either member to resist any further. A small bit of dribble ran down her chin as she lifted her form over her brother’s. He looked up at her from the sudden withdrawal. As he saw his beautiful Katty straddle his hips he forgave her action of betrayal. She was about to give him something even better, but there was a small problem. Her damned panties were causing a problem now. He reached forward and gripped the lovely things and in a swift and powerful motion tore the things right off the eager girl’s hips.

“Hey!” She scolded him but neither participant really cared. Kat reached back and grabbed the throbbing length. Drax grabbed onto her hips and watched eagerly as she placed the body part at the desired location.

“Not your-!”

“I know brother.” He smiled at his abrasive sister as she placed the tip of his length to her back entrance. They did it this way every time to avoid breaking the wall of virginity inside Kathryn’s body. The fluids from her birthright’s access coated her entire lower half with sufficient lubrication, which was used to ease his body into hers via a safer passage. No one could find out they were having sexual affairs and no one would if they kept to anal penetration.

The next movement was a set of motions that set both siblings into a fit of lust. Kathryn pushed down and grinded her teeth together as her brother’s aching sex pushed back her tight defenses. Drax moved his hands and gripped her cheeks from behind. He used his strong fingers to pry the girl’s ass open for an easier plunge. Kat had only taken his head and already had begun whining and hissing.

“No!” She shook her head in an aggressive display of passion. “I can’t! It’s been too long.” Drax could feel the proof of his absence and her loyalty from within his sister’s body. She had stayed pure whilst he’d been out to battle and her rear was suffering from the lack of attention. It was suffocating and it was wonderful.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” Drax pulled his hips back into the soft mattress and pressed harshly upward. His cock pushed deeper into the dark squeezing entrance and as she gasped from the pain and pleasure it filled her with, her body loosened to allow a deeper reach.

Kat let out a small yell and bit her lip tight. The rooms were fairly sound proof but the noises escaping her were embarrassing. Until very recently, she had outranked her brother in the forces. She was a Gunnery Sargent and he had been a mere private. She loved him and had been more relaxed around her brother than anyone but she liked to keep an authoritive appearance. With his cock pulling out of her body again just before plunging harder and further into her depths, she was finding it increasingly hard to keep up this facade.

“B-brother-!” Kathryn’s mouth was parted as she bounced on Drax’s lap. Her brother’s strong hands were tight around her hips and he was controlling her speed and power. It felt so good to be overpowered by him. She had fingered herself nearly every night thinking about his return. Now his cock was penetrating her and she was loosing all control.

“Beautiful Katty!” He growled his appraisal. “You’re muscles are twitching as I fuck you. You’re so cute.” The disarming words made his sister’s blush brighten all over her body. He grinned and let his heavy breaths hiss out between his teeth. “Very good. Very good Katty!”

Drax’s stomach was starting to ache and his hips began to loose their power. It was a minor shift but the surging woman noticed and looked down at her beloved. She noticed he was starting to sweat feverishly and remembered his condition. He wasn’t about to slow himself but she was prepared for the challenge.

Kathryn slammed herself down on her brother’s monstrous cock. The sensation froze Drax into undefined submission. He could feel his blade had been swallowed to the hilt. His lovely golden haired angel of war had claimed the land of his body her new playground and he was not about to challenge her might.

“This is your welcome home party.” She managed to keep the sentence fairly clear though she was having a hard time concentrating and breathing. “You will let me-“ She swallowed thickly and ran her tongue over her lips as she slowly pulled up on the masculine appendage. “-relax and entertain you.” As the head of the length caught on her tight inner ring, she continued to pull until the thing popped out of place.

Both siblings moaned from the sensation but Kat recovered with determination in her eyes. She looked down at her brother with intention. He read the order. He would lay there and let her ride him, _or else_.

Kathryn’s body arched back as she used her form to control the angle of her brother’s cock upon reentry. She slid down the shaft until the entire entity was hidden inside of her. Her eyes closed as she pulled up again using the taught muscles of her legs to move and keep steady her determined motions. Her hair swayed behind her as she sped up the process.

Drax moved the hand on her right hip to one of her bouncing breasts. He squeezed lightly at the whole tit and then honed onto the perky nipple. As Kat continued her ever growing more aggressive rampage on his dick, he pinched the dark pink nib tighter and tighter. He continuously groped her left hip and thigh as she bounced. Drax could feel small streams of cum flow from within his lover and rush down over his cock, run over his hips, and drip down between his thighs. His sister was soaking them both and he could tell by her swelling that every ounce of fluid in her body was about to rupture and come pouring out.

The young girl was grinding on her older brother’s hips now. His length was so deep in her now that it stung. She could feel his head stroking her back walls. There was also the distinct feeling of every ridge on his cock rubbing her upper wall thanks to her curved position. As she pulled up the ridges bumped along her inner flesh the created a wonderful vibration. When she forced herself back onto the beast the process happened in reverse.

The tight rings of Kat’s ass were stretched and turning raw from the effort. Her stomach muscles flexed as she belly danced on her brother’s lap. She was a dancer only for Drax and she rolled her hips in a nonstop motion to bring him closer to the climax. His rough and full length was twitching from the pleasure against her sweet ass’s g-spot. Kat’s fingernails clawed into the tender flesh of Drax’s thighs as she bent herself back and used his legs to keep herself half up right.

“Drax! I- I…” From within her shaking body, Drax could feel Kat’s swelling form. She was clinching around his cock and he could feel the cum inside her filling her up through the thin layer of skin separating her ass from her soaking pussy. She continued to throb on his jerking member until she tensed and froze.

“Now!” Kat held her breath and pushed out everything all at once. Her eyes opened wide and rolled back half way in their sockets. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her body shook violently from the orgasm. Drax grabbed his sister’s waist and dropped her down onto him with everything he had. His growl grew from within him to an external noise as he released large amounts of his seed into Kat’s stiff form.

As he squirted inside her and pushed his fluid in deeper her body was pushing everything it could out. A powerful spray came from the girl that covered her brother’s lower stomach and finally she screamed. The sound echoed off the walls and continued to ring in both of their heads long after it had stopped vibrating in the room.

The two Westons laid on Drax’s cum and sweat soaked bed. Kathryn was curled up on her brother now; the fluids pressed their chests together and stuck them there. It wasn’t long before the two content lovers fell asleep in relaxed harmony. The last conscious thoughts came from Drax who ran his fingers through his sister’s beautiful matted locks.

“I love you Katty.”


	2. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Drax has made plans for his company’s troops and he doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow to tell Kathryn the good news. Being a man of reason though, he returns to his room to rest. Thought of war and Kat fill his mind and his thoughts bring on some interesting dreams.

Drax Weston had lived through the war with the Chaos teams on Manorus 4 and was rewarded for his bravery and sensible commanding efforts with the rank of Lieutenant from lowly private. Everyone within the Sanctuary Marine Base of the Manorian Star System knew every other individual as was customary for all Space Marine kind. Still, Drax had never been hailed with such fondness and respect. He found it pleasurable but a bit overwhelming.

            “Have you finished organizing your ranks into training groups and sectioned off the squads for combat efficiency yet?” Captain Raizor had spent nearly every morning with Drax for the last month. As soon as word had hit the upper ranks that the new Lieutenant was up and moving, Raizor had sent for the boy with eagerness. After many days of getting the young man fit for the position, teaching him how to file the paperwork and submit the orders, and sent him off to dozens of briefings, Raizor felt it had been time enough to get Weston into his position.

            “I’ve nearly completed the task, Sir.” The position was a surprisingly comfortable fit for Drax. He had not expected to take to the role of leadership with such fluidity but he was happy that it all seemed to come naturally. Like his for beautiful Katty, a position of control and guidance was more work but much more rewarding than being a mere soldier. “There is just the forth and seventh squad left, Sir. Then the company will be in proper order.” He quickly added, “That is, once you’ve looked over and approved the plans, Sir.”

            The Captain laughed deep in his chest. He’d told Drax many times that he could relax around him and yet the boy continued to blunder around with so much respect and properness. His lips curled into a veteran’s smile when Drax looked at him with curiosity and worry. Raizor’s amusement only grew since he knew the boy was worried he’d laughed because the rookie had made a mistake somewhere. He’d keep the boy guessing. It was good to keep new men on their toes.

            “Well finish it up, Weston.” His tone was sturdy and unshaking but content and still rather cheerful. “What’s going to happen if we find ourselves at war tomorrow?” He didn’t wait for the boy to try and find a response to his rhetorical question. “We’d have two squads of unorganized men trying to figure which station they’re meant to dock of at. That’s what!” The Captain had one more good hardly laugh before his face reshaped into the face of a future General.

            The two men said their official farewells before Raizor vanished into the control room. Drax returned to his quarters to finish his work. This was his chance to achieve something more and push the company’s strengths and fix all the weak ends. He finished the report with very little influence from his little sister and her tactical capabilities. Though he would not admit it, he did find some of her ideas on troop organization rather stimulating.

            After several hours the reports and orders were finished and Drax had delivered them to their appropriate posts. Even after experiencing the praise of the Marine females on base for weeks now, he was still surprised by the flirtatious nature of the receptionist he handed the reports to, the private he passed on his way down the hall, the officer he released his orders to so they would reach the Captain, and the three women he passed on his way to his quarters. Each and every one of them had greeted him with a smile and devious intentions in their eyes. Kathryn owned his heart, but it couldn’t hurt to feel pride for their lustful intensions if all he did was notice.

            Drax returned to his quarters and masturbated to the thought of his sister before he fell asleep. He couldn’t wait for the following morning when he would find out if his requests and orders had been approved or not. If they were passed, he had something of a surprise to tell Kat. His rest brought glorious dreams of winning battles and sharing the victory with his sister. He dreamt of their bodies touching and her praises as she begged for the war hero he surely was to penetrate her body to celebrate the times of peace that would come for their people because of his valiant efforts.

“Please Drax, give me your cock. I want to feel the sex of the Gods.” Kathryn’s armor had been shredded away by the long and bloody battle. She was being held in her brother’s arms and was looking up at him with desperate eyes.

            Kat slowly turned around and pushed out her hips toward Drax as she pressed her hands on the broken wall of a destroyed building. Her left leg, thigh, and cheek were visible from where an alien had torn all metal and fabric away from her outfit some time before. Her top armor had been cast aside when victory had been called and the effeminately muscular princess was bare breasted in the firelight from battle.

            Drax ignored the destroyed realm around him as he looked his beautiful sister over as the sun set behind him. The blue glow of the falling sun filled in the whole of the scene while the bright orange firelight caused glittering outlines to flash on either side of his sister’s silhouette. Kathryn’s gold hair was swaying in the heated winds and he could smell her sweet perfume through the sulfur and smoke. His eyes traced her form and grinned as he saw the crack in her hip’s armor that would make stripping her an easy task. He moved forward and gripped the material firmly with one hand and grabbed onto her bare hip with the other.

            The Sargent whined and cooed the warrior’s name as he touched her. “Oh. Drax….” She was jerked lightly when her commanding officer tore the armor from her right side. Now the girl was standing with her rear exposed to her Lieutenant and only random strips of fabric covering various parts of flesh pointlessly. Kat moaned eagerly and leaned forward. At a right angle, Kat’s legs were strait and her ass was teasing her brother’s waist. She looked back under her arm through a small mass of golden strings and begged again, “Take me.”

            Lt. Weston’s hands ran over his lover’s hips and firm rump as his mind eased his clothing into nonexistence. He bent forward and ran his lips down Kat’s mid and lower spine in slow passionate kisses. His fingers dug into the supple skin and meat of her hips and stroked down her thighs heavily. Her scent filled his nostrils and gave him a sense of peace but it did nothing to calm his racing heart.

            Passions took the form of physical romance as the pleading woman turned and wrapped her arms around her man’s shoulders. Their lips met over and over again as the heat from the fires and the friction of their caressing nude chests caused small beads of sweat to roll down their flesh. Kat was standing on her tiptoes and Drax was bent gently at the nip. Her breasts were pressing and dragging over his strong abdomen and pectorals as he bent down to reach her luscious lips.

            When the instinct came to him, Drax grabbed his sister’s hips and hoisted her into the air. She gasped and gave a light surprised yell as he did so. Her nose was higher than his now and the girl giggled at the sensation of being held. Kat wrapped her legs around Drax’s waist and he could feel her already moist body rubbing against his navel. The pair continued to lock lips and added tongues to the lustful ritual as they continued their physical display of love.

            With Katty’s legs wrapped so tightly around Weston’s middle he did not have to use his arms to hold her up. Her thick, toned lower limbs easily latched on and supported her as she repeatedly swallowed her brother’s tongue and lapped back at the roof of his mouth. While the muscles in their mouths played, Drax watched with his eyes half lidded as Kat turned a bright pink in the dimming light. His hands were now working new terrain. His left locked onto the back of her head and he wriggled his fingers into thick locks of her hair. The right hand was petting and grabbing at Kat’s beautiful large breasts.

            Her nipples were hard and the fullness of her young breasts made them easy to hold and press his palm into. It was fun for Weston to squeeze them and tweak the small nubs. Each time he did he knew it was only exciting his Katty even more. She loved having her breasts played with and teased and he loved how wet she became every time he made the effort to play with the two full skin pillows. The soft skin of her breasts was easy to squish with open fists and the whole tit was a delight to roll around in his hand.

            As he continued to toy with her breasts, Drax could tell by the tightening of Kat’s legs around his waist and by the panting she was doing between each kiss that she was ready. –And so was he. Drax cock was erect now and nuzzling into Kat’s moistened strip. He knew he should be gentle and careful with his baby sister but he felt fearless.

            Damn the men and women who would argue the virtue of his love for his other half. Forget who might hear them beat the drums of love and to Hell with those who would witness their dance of love and unity that would judge them wrongly. He told himself too long that Kathryn and he would forever have to hide their relations or that he would have to give her up. He was a God now. An Elite Marine who no one dared challenge less they face his wrath.

            “I love you, Kathryn.” He had pulled back and held her still for a moment to look into her eyes. She had stared at him for a moment without a change in her expression as she read his gaze. His eyes were open and demanded attention. A warrior’s passion and a General’s decision had been made. She smiled and a watery glaze clouded her eyes though no tears fell.

            “I love you too! Drax, I love you!” Their lips met again and the thick member below pushed flawlessly into the soaking mouth of Kat’s back end hollow. Kathryn moaned into her brother’s mouth. Their breath mixed as they exhaled into the fragment of space between their lips as they came in for another embrace.

            The penetration felt natural though smoother than normal. The feeling of Katty’s wet, tight walls excited the lusting man in a similar way as they always had. However, there was something adding to his anxiety. Kathryn was his, all his. She was his sister. She was his officer. She was his outwardly pronounced lover now too. She was his friend, his comrade, and his sister in arms. Kat was his goddess and he knew now with out any doubts that he was her god. They would be together forever and nothing would rip her away. These thoughts led to a shivering goodness that crept down his spine and made his abs clench. The sensation jolted his hips and helped him plunge into the deepest depths of Kathryn’s body. This motion made the younger sibling cry out from the pleasure of being so full. Her nails dug into the back of Drax’s shoulders and she leaned back against the hand still supporting her head with her entire top half.

            Drax held Kat as she arched back and he growled as she used her muscular legs to ride his swollen member. She clenched her thighs and pulled herself down onto his cock. Then she loosened those muscles and her calves strained as she pushed herself away from his body again and pulled the beast out of her tight cavern. The feeling was driving both of them wild. She was strong and used her physical talents to pump Drax’s need in powerful swift motions.

            Liquid began dripping down her brother’s legs and as she became more aggressive with her jaunt the fluid began to splash up and cover her cheeks and spread to her lower back. Madness consumed her mind as she thrusted and whined, pounding herself with the assistance of her brother’s body. He was humping some, but he could do little to add to the rhythm of his enthusiastic kin’s fierce display.

            Again and again she plunged onto the support beam. Her pace quickened and salty liquid began to drip from many of her pores. The sweat stung her eyes as it trickled down from her brow. She was lost in a fever and Drax was taken aback by the heat of his mistress and felt her appetite would burn him quicker and hotter than any chemical fire could. Kat was infecting him with her lustful virus so now he too was panting and making noises through his harsh breaths.

            “Come in me!” She begged. “Come hard inside me Drax!” Never mind. She was not begging, she was demanding. Her body was shaking all over while her legs continued to serve her. Her body slammed down the full length of Drax’s need repeatedly. Her hair was draping down behind her leaned back head. The tips were being singed by the still burning metal scrap from what was once a mailbox on the corner of the street they were now fucking on. “I’m coming!”

            She screamed the words again, louder than the first time. Her insides sucked the man’s form as deeply as it could whilst it swelled. Her intestines bloated around the thickened pound of flesh and the feeling of her swollen vaginal walls forced her ass hole to grip tightly around Weston’s base.

            Drax forced her arching back straight as he pulled her into a snug embrace. He held Kathryn as she shook in his arms from the violent orgasm and he felt his release pushing up through his shaft. He wanted to cum inside of her but for a moment he simply couldn’t because of the constriction of her clinching rear. Finally, her walls relaxed and the cock ring of flesh released his body and a powerful spray of feverishly hot semen shook through the halls of his length and poured out into the cavern inside his sister.

            The sensation made Kat cry out and burry fast into her brother’s chest. While Drax came he began thrusting into Kat’s body again. He used her confused muscles that were contracting at random intervals and the motions of his hips to drag out the pleasure. As he continued his motions, his sister’s body began to swell once more. His cock was ramming into her good spot and he knew it. She’d come again. Just once more while he finished up. They’d reach complete climax and satisfaction together.

            His hips had been stable and fairly stationary for her ride before so now they had plenty of energy. Drax used that energy to beat Kat’s body into submission. His little sister was crying now from the torture of pleasure. She was panting, gasping, whining, moaning, shaking, and pleading against his chest. Drax’s cock was thrusting into her in quick and precise strides and Kathryn’s body was ready to blow again.

            “One more. One more. Just one more. Hold it.” Drax ordered himself to hold out the final act. However, once his younger lover’s body quaked and her bodily fluids sprayed and covered his form he could not hold it in. While she screamed with a bright red face and a body dripping in sweat, she took his full length a last time and the explosion of passion’s seed that erupted from his overwhelmed form. They both emptied their bodies of fluids and of energy.

            Drax Weston cuddled his beautiful little sister in his arms and they floated off into the next dream.

  
The lieutenant’s lips were curled upwards into a sleeping grin. His midriff was exposed from an up ridden shirt and small lines of perspiration gave his stomach muscles a pleasant shine. His body was relaxed from the sensation of completion.

            The rim of his night pants was slowly pulled back over his exposed flaccid length. Long fingers helped the resting boy back into his covers and bright pink lips pressed to his forehead.

            “Goodnight, brother.” Katty whispered her loving words and snuck out of Drax’s room just as silently as she had snuck in. She would have to get back to her room and brush her teeth before she ventured off to dream her own fantasies.


	3. The Anticipation of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One:  
> Drax has just sent in a request for his sister to join his troops as his personal tactical officer. When he goes to tell her the good news, he finds a very eager Sargent who is in need of his special talents. His reward for helping her is ultimate satisfaction.
> 
> Part Two:  
> Lt. Commander Drax Weston and his younger sister, GySgt. Kathryn Weston of the valiant Space Marines, have found themselves in an interesting situation: They’ve been caught in their incestuous relationship by none other than Drax’s Medical Chief, Shellenne. The three must work out some sort of deal or else

The Manorian Star System was a Quintuple Star System as well as an Inhabited Planetary System.  It was made up of four major quadrants. In those quadrants there was an average of one Solar System, which contained an average of six planets. There were many other smaller star-like masses throughout the system but the main focus of the Space Marines were the second and third quadrants as they held the two functional solar systems in which at least one planet contained a living and growing civilization or human colony.

There was round-the-clock surveillance by individual soldiers that were posted on all sides of the inhabited planets and on near by moons and solid planets where they could look out over the territory and search for signs of aggressive invaders. If any disturbance was discovered, the Main Fleet would be notified instantly and further action would be taken immediately.

It was incredibly rare for this section of space to fall under attack by anything more than a few Space Pirates or small groups of Territory Hunters. With the recent invasion of the Chaos Space Marines, Lt. Drax and his commanding officers were expecting at least five months of relative silence in the area. That is possibly why no one had noticed the large ships of the terrible Ork clan coming in from the dead side of the system. Perhaps it was the battle with the Chaos Marines that diverted the defender’s attention away from the colony the Orks had begun to establish on the rotating moon of the planet Klanemor. Whatever the reason, the Marines had no idea that the Orks had snuck into their zone and they new even less about the giant war machines that had been built into the side of the moon. Regardless, when the first Viral Pods were shot from the cannons on the moon’s surface everyone in the system knew Klanemor was under attack and the Orks were ready for a bloody battle.

 

Lieutenant Drax had put in the request to have a very talented tactical officer to be traded over to his company for the purpose of helping organize the newly arranged squads and to function as his personal informant and strategic aid. When he contacted the Gunnery Sergeant and requested to speak with her, the young woman had no idea what the meeting was about. When Lt. Weston informed GySgt. Kathryn Weston of the approved request the officer was overwhelmed with pride and joy. She was so pleased she had forgotten to mind herself in the presence of a superior ranking officer and to sign the transfer forms.

            Kathryn had made an effort to box with Drax’s uvula using her tongue for several minutes before the man had lightly pulled her away from his mouth with a broad smile. He was pleased that she was so thrilled about the information but he really needed her to sign the documents for the final approval. He meant to urge her toward the table where the documents were sitting but she disappeared from his sight when she collapsed onto her knees.

            When his eyes followed her movements downward he noticed that the strategic young woman had already managed to unfasten his belt and she was now tugging his britches and underwear down.

            “Katty! Damn.” He laughed and tried to urge her up gently with his hands on her shoulders. Kat ignored his efforts and even used one hand to push the man back up into a standing position so she had a clear view of his smooth, ripped midriff.  “Come on now. I need you to- Oh!”

            Kathryn managed to pull Drax’s dragon from its warm nest of cotton and she was stroking the beast awake. Before her brother could protest any further, Kat placed the mostly flaccid cock into her mouth. She began to suckle and play with the flesh using her tongue. She swallowed the whole thing and he felt his half ridged length be pulled down into her throat. That little trick made the need greater and the serpent started to grow and raise its head.

            “Damn.” Drax tried to contain himself and remember his duty. “Katty it’s so good, but damn. We need to….” He lost his words to a deep moan.

Kathryn’s mouth had filled with the enflamed organ and she had let it grow inside of her throat as long as she could. She pulled off the cock with a loud sucking _POP_! She looked at the erect member and watched as a background of stomach muscles twitched behind it. Kat smiled and grabbed the shaft with her left hand and looked up at her darling brother. She stroked the stem until Drax’s eyes met her own.

With eye contact acquired she grinned and opened her mouth. Sharp teeth were tucked away and the inviting moist cave engulfed and shut around the boy’s lower head. The older Weston gave a noisy yelp. She continued to caress and tug at the small folds of looser flesh on Drax’s shaft while she circled the smoothest part of his structure in her mouth. She continued these motions until the skin on her brother’s dick tightened as the length swelled more fully.

“Gods Katty!” His sister was overwhelming him. Kathryn smiled around the member and began flicking her tongue into the cock’s small slit. Her muscle vibrated there with practiced licks and she felt her commanding officer melt. The Sergeant was wetting herself with prideful delight. She would make him cum. He’d shoot into her mouth and blush from the embarrassment from loosing control. She’d devour the sticky goo and he’d have to find a way to return the favor.

Drax had taken his eyes off Kathryn’s for only a moment to toss his head back but when he looked back down she was focusing on her task. The feeling of having his joint rubbed around and his slit being tongue fucked was wonderful but he was concerned that he wasn’t paying her enough mind. It felt wonderful but he didn’t want to blow too soon and not be able to finish her off. Plus, he was having fun now and after the dream he’d had last night there was no way he wanted to pass up the opportunity to make part of it a reality.

Lt. Weston let his soldier continue for another minute until he could tell her jaw was beginning to ache from the effort. He took the moment that she pulled off for some air and managed to change up the playing field. Kathryn screamed from the surprise of having been lifted into the air from under her arms and being tossed onto the cot. She sat up and was ready to defend herself and ask what in the world he was doing but when she looked at him she knew instantly her power had been overthrown.

Weston was standing with his erect cock out and its saliva-covered body was reaching out toward her. Drax’s handsome face was carrying a stern expression of sexual determination. The serious glare in his eyes frightened Kat for a moment. When a smile broke the tension of his eyes she found herself squirting a modest amount of fluid into her panties. As he walked over toward her, she made the decision to offer herself up as a sacrifice to the horny god.

Kat’s body twisted as she turned herself over. Her brother was on her in an instant and her dress was pushed up along her back out of his way. Her panties came into sight and the man saw how excited she had become while sucking him. He pulled the panties down around her thighs and gazed for a second at her tight pink fuck hole. Her wet lips and firm cheeks were forced open as he pushed her legs apart. She spread her legs as widely set as she could while still constrained by her underwear and the girl buried her face into her brother’s sheets.

Drax lined up his cock with Kat’s forbidden entrance and rubbed the soft rings of the passageway with his head. His swollen length teased the girl’s pussy and the inflated clit at its top. The member rubbed on the sensitive flesh and irritated the pink skin into a more vibrant color. Kathryn whined into the sheets and wondered if her brother would really take her virginity at last.

Drax’s head tickled Kat’s clit a moment longer making the woman squirt another small amount of fluid. He grinned and moved his head to the untouched entrance again. “Do you want me to fuck you, Katty?” He teased her by pressing his head against the entrance. She shook her head against his bed but she said nothing to suggest protest. He knew she’d let him. All he had to do was take her.

The throbbing head pushed harder against the tense hole. He carefully applied small amounts of additional pressure every couple of seconds. The feeling was driving his sister crazy and the anticipation of penetration was almost too much to bear. Drax licked his lips and made sure to keep control of his actions. His cock urged forward at a delicate speed and his tip slowly parted the rings of flesh that had separated him from this part of her body for years.

Kathryn looked up from the sheets to gasp dramatically for air as her brother’s body violated her sacred temple for the first time. She was sure his entire length had penetrated her body and she was overwhelmed with the sensation. Kat started to shake her head and rub her face into the sheets crying. “So good! Drax. It’s so good!”

Just the head had crept into the girl’s body. He could feel her strangely nicknamed cherry resting on the nose of his length. He sat there and watched his sister wiggle under him. He held her hips still to make sure her hymen was kept intact. By the way she was behaving, Drax knew she thought her virginity was lost. It made him feel strangely aroused to know he was the only one who knew the truth.

He had been too terrified to try this before but after consulting Miss Shellenne on the matter of a woman’s anatomy he was willing to try something new. After a few seconds to allow his sister time to adjust, Drax carefully began to gyrate his hips. Though he was barely moving inside of her, Kathryn was screaming and moaning as if he were fucking her hard into the mattress. Her body was leaking all over his and he was certain that she had already orgasmed once from the experience.

Drax held her hips firmly in place and controlled his movements carefully. He made love to his sister using only the top of his length. His movements were slowly stretching out Kat’s hymen but he didn’t dare change his pattern, speed, or depth. Kathryn’s body hugged his top passionately and tried to coax him in deeper. The walls of her body were hot, smooth, wet, and contracted like her ass always did. Still, there was a clear difference from one hole and the other.

The alien feeling made it impossible to resist his needs. When Kathryn’s body clinched tight around his and her body shook from a powerful release, he pulled out of the girl and forced his way back into her through his normal passage. Kat wailed from the surprise of having Drax’s full length bypass her defenses from behind and from the sting from the sheer force he used. It was not unwanted or unpleasant though.

Weston growled while he fucked his sister more fiercely than usual. Her already swollen body ached from the pleasurable assault and swallowed the impacts with a gratifying amount of resistance and acceptance. The pole probed deep into Kat’s body, tore itself away, and plunged back in just as deeply. Kat’s body ruptured for the third time and her fluids spritzed out and the liquid mixture dripped down her thighs.

She came again in under five seconds from the rhythmic force of her brother’s pounding. He continued to push his length into her. His hands were now forcing her hips in an opposite motion as his own which made the pull off nearly disconnect their bodies and the reconnect devastatingly powerful.

“I can’t! I- I ca- ca-…god!” Kathryn screamed half buried in the sheets as her brother relentlessly continued his onslaught. They had both lost count of her orgasms but the last build up was coming. She tore his sheets with her fingernails and she was trying to pull away from her attacker. It felt too good and she had no idea what else she could do. She knew she would die if they didn’t separate. Her heart was pounding out of control and she was in such ecstasy that she thought she might throw up or pass out.

There was only a small stream of blood mixing with the other various liquids and pastes that soacked both parties organs. His cock was hugged tightly but was still passing in and out of her body with ease. His speed made it impossible for her body to contract fully. Drax’s mass was straining, thick, full, veiny, and ready to pop. He pushed into his sister several more times before the final chapter started.

Kathryn screamed one final time and drool dripped down her chin as she did so. Her body clutched onto Drax’s length as her body shut around his sex. He was paralyzed from the power of her grasp. Her body began to seize and her thighs tried to close too. A rush of bodily fluid splashed out from between her legs and made a mess of everything near the area. The pushing force was so strong that it forced her brother’s cock half way out of her body.

Drax released then too and pushed his sore appendage against the force of his wonderful sister’s eruption. He came violently within her but everything he released was quickly forced out around his cock and came dripping out of her swollen, red ass. Both siblings came until their bodies fell limp on the floor next to the bed.

The older Weston cradled his lover as they both tried to take air into their lungs again. Both siblings where coated in sweat and other things, both were exhausted from the dance, and both fell asleep shortly after they had experienced one of the best rounds they had ever experienced.

 

\--------:----Part Two----:--------

 

It was hours before either Weston sibling awoke. Drax was the first to rub sleep from his eyes. He looked over his lovely resting sister and admired her vulnerable innocence that she only allowed him to see. To anyone else the Sargent was a strong minded, determined, and passionate Marine with nerves of steel and a competitive nature in military tactical planning. The young woman sleeping next to him was, for him, a gentle breathing sister and a soft skinned lover. Though he respected her strengths, he adored this side more than anything and he was happy for her company.

            “The Captain!” His thoughts jolted him from his drowsy state as he remembered he was supposed to meet with his superior at eighteen hundred hours. He slunk out of the bed as quietly as he could manage and ventured over to his desk. The clock on his desk told him he had sixteen minutes until deadline. Suddenly, Drax was whipping around the room to prepare. He had to dress, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and ready his papers. All the hustle and bustle of his preparation had disturbed his blonde angel from her nap.

            “Drax?” Kathryn shifted under the covers and rolled over to see what the ruckus was about. She saw her brother in uniform, packing up the last of his things into a folder to present later. Kat laughed at the man’s ridiculous expression of haste and sat up in bed to stretch out her numbed limbs. “In a hurry?” Her tone was lightly mocking. The obvious statement got the girl a sharp look of disapproval from her brother. She took no offence as he was being rushed and it had been her who distracted him.

            “I’ll be back in soon. I have to report in.” With that, he shoved what was left of what he needed into their proper places and left without so much as a kiss. He could imagine Katty’s annoyed expression but he had no time to doddle. As he marched down the hallway he heard a violent commotion grow louder as he reached the briefing room. It was clear what the men inside were shouting by the time Drax met a guard at the entranceway. The guard saluted and Drax questioned the man.

            “What’s going on?” He’d not missed his meeting but there was clearly something else going on inside the office.

            “The Captain has been expecting you. Please, proceed into the office, Sir.” The guard stepped aside and allowed the Lieutenant to enter.

            Once inside, Drax was met with the sight of a very angry general on one energy screen and one sweaty soldier on another screen. There were also two captains and five underlings in the room awaiting command. General Pythen’s image vanished with one last order and the light based projections vanished from sight. The room’s lights brightened and the two captains continued their discussion with one another. Lt. Weston waited patiently to be acknowledged.

            His wait wasn’t long. The second company’s Captain and his three men passed him as they left. Watching the men go, the still form of the Lieutenant alerted Captain Raizor to the young man’s presence. Raizor summoned his pupil and took the folder Drax had prepared. Weston was only slightly surprised when the man had set the papers aside on the table and turned back toward him with a serious look that demanded attention. Something bad had happened. Drax could feel the excitement of duty bubbling up inside of him. There would be a battle to fight in soon enough.

            “Klanemore is under siege. The report of the take over just came in.” Weston continued to remain at attention with out expression to fail him, but inside he was uneasy with questions and confusion. An invasion that qualified for this much fuss seemed unreasonable. There were sweeps done of the area constantly and it was unlikely any enemy forces could have gotten through the defenses of the planetary system’s security. Furthermore, the Marines had already dealt with their powerful Chaos counterparts.

            “The defenses had overlooked the entry of Ork invaders from the Demma sector into the Red Ring solar system. The bastards set up camp on Klanemore’s largest moon and were given enough time through our scouts’ negligence that they’re ready for a bloody battle.” Raizor was clearly irritated about the situation but even if there were a few rebellious Orks in the area, it was nothing a Space Marine or two couldn’t handle. At least, that was Drax’s first impression of the situation.

            As Raizor continued to relay the information, Weston became increasingly aware that the situation was not one so easily shrugged off. The Ork clan they were dealing with was a massive army approximately four thousand strong. Borax, the leader of the invading group the colony was now forced to face, had assimilated three clans together by challenging and destroying other clan leaders. He was considered one of the most intelligent and ruthless Orks. No underling would dare challenge him; less they find themselves without a head to challenge another with.

            Now the Destroya Clan had established a powerful base on a moon and had prepared for the long battle for the planet Klanemore and its inhabitants. The problem with Orks wasn’t that they wanted the land or slaves; it was that they wanted a Marine to challenge. The bloodthirsty titans were only doing this to cause a war with the planetary defenders. They knew whom their enemies were and they were ready to fight until Death took each and every last one of them. This is what made the Ork people so dangerous. In all Drax time as a trainee and soldier, he’d never been forced to face off with such a formidable opponent.

            “I want you to take two squads and clean this mess up quickly. One to focus on destroying their base and one quad to wipe out the ground forces.” Raizor’s orders were clear and on their end, Lt. Weston turned on the heel and marched off to ready his men.

 

It didn’t take long for six men from two squads to be chosen, given assignments, and gathered into the fighter ship that would fly them all the two day trip to the planet’s orbit so the Orks could be annihilated.

            Kathryn had been called to service and was intrigued to find her brother in the ship’s conference room. There, she was given explanation of the situation and ordered to review what information they had on the condition of the planet, the enemy’s violent history, and their current status. Once the information was provided, she was sent off to build a strategy to deal with the Ork forces.

            Lt. Weston breathed a slow sigh to help clear the tension building in his lungs when he was left alone in the rather small briefing quarters. He placed a hand on the smooth metal tabletop and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other. The villainous clan was going to prove more difficult to handle than he’d expected. Luckily, his troops were a proud race and they were held strong by their strong bond. Surely there was nothing they could not handle. If he played his cards right then all of his men would return home victorious and proud. Could he promise that?

            “Lt. Weston, Sir.” The soft undertone of a female’s vocals broke his attention from the topic. Drax looked up and saw his Sargent standing there. He allowed her to return to the room. The strong, lightly armored sister entered the room with a roll of paper tucked under her arm. “The plans.”

            Drax looked up at the metal clock that was welded into the left wall of the room and saw that he’d been stressing over the venture for far too long. He’s been lost to time and thought so long that his wonderful sister had finished her work. The proud male stood straighter and brushed the shame from his body. “Very good. Let’s see them then.”

            The papers were rolled out in front of him and he saw the magic of his younger sibling’s mind at work. She explained the plans to the commanding officer and his worry slowly lifted. Kathryn had managed to complete a seemingly flawless battle plan. She’d already compensated for the environment, the sheer number of Orks, the expected bases and even the unexpected results of their expectancies. She quoted that the favor would always be in the Space Marines’ hands as the Orks were fowl dumb beasts and the Marines are all superior intellectually and strategically. These tactics could not fail, even in the case of some brutal surprise.

            All the weight in the room felt as though it had lifted and Drax was overcome with an immense joy. He felt the arousal of promised success building in his body. The love and vanity he felt for his sister was unmatched and he was quick to take her brilliant plans and call a meeting of the leaders of his troops.

            Just a few hours later, the plans were rolled back up and everyone was confident and ready for battle. It was very rare that a female be accepted into the Marines and it was unusual to find one in any rank worth notoriety, but there was no malice within this fleet toward their sister in arms who deserved the titles they were given. When they saluted before leaving, they were proud to follow their Lieutenant’s orders and their Sargent’s plans.

            The room was emptied and the blood siblings were left alone once again. Drax was heated under his armor from the excitement of command, the thrill of battle rattling in his warrior’s chest, and the eagerness for war. There were still many long hours before they would be close enough to the planetary system to worry about full preparation and Drax was eager to explore the inner walls of his battle companion. If they were to die or be victorious, he wanted to at least feel his lover’s bare flesh one more time for whatever luck it would bring.

            Drax led Kathryn to the bowels of the ship where no man had reason to exist and their forms vanished into one of the boiler rooms. “Kathryn.” Drax hands were slowly unlocking his sister’s armor from her being as he whispered into her ear. “This will be our first battle together. The first we will experience as a unit.”

            Kat was led by his intentions. Her hands worked his waist shield plates off. The bright blue and silver armor landed with a light clank of the ground as the two slowly became more vulnerable. “Yes brother. I am honored to stand by you. I’m longing to _serve_ under you.” She purred the mention of her subjection and smiled. Her unpainted lips were naturally a bright pink. Their plump shape comforted the man as they pressed passionately to his neck. A quiver ran down his spine as she repeated the gesture in various spots on his throat before she came to nip at his ear lobe.

            While she’d begun to play using her mouth, Drax had managed to get her down to the soft fabric of her under shirt. His fingers wiggled along her thin sides and toned abdomen. The feeling of her hot flesh under his sensitive fingertips was enough to set his heart to a faster pace. He grinned and pulled his ear from her reach. He placed his lips on hers and clutched her shoulders enthusiastically. They held this lover’s pose for a moment longer before a sound shook them from their peace.

            “Oh-!” A gasp had disturbed them both and they both turned their attention suddenly to the sound. A peeking eye was caught peeking into the boiler room. It vanished with its barer when it was discovered. Kathryn moved first and rushed out of the room defensively. One way or another, the woman was determined to insure that whoever this scout was that they would not ruin all that she and her brother had built. Drax watched as a whip of golden hair slipped out of view as Kat pursued their stalker.

            “Wait!” Kathryn ordered as she chased after the figure. When both forms came to rest still in the hall, Kat was surprised to see long red hair tied in an orderly wrap resting on the top of a womanly figure’s head. “Miss Shellenne?”

            The doctor turned to face the Sargent with downward cast eyes and a violent blush covering her face. “I… I’m sorry,” she started with a quiver in her voice.

            “What are you doing down here?” Of course the Westons had no reason to be in the belly of the ship but the defensive question still seemed valid.

            “I was… I was just….” Fingers clinched the white sleeves of the medical officer’s coat. Shelle was nervous. What she had seen was a crime against the family and it was her right to expose the two for their sins. She was shocked into a rush to expose the two but she’d been caught. Now she was terrified that she would be silenced.

            “Speak up!” The sergeant was not usually so rough with the nurses or doctors who were a calmer sort; they startled easier than the warriors they treated. However, Kat new that the incestuous affair she was having with Drax was a great sin against the court for many reasons. She was already viewed more critically by the council for being a woman, and her feminine desires to find a romance with her brother was something shunned for the blood they shared and the weakness it showed. Kathryn was on edge and her heart was racing faster than her expression allowed anyone to see. She would be killed for this sin against the marines if this scared kitten were to cry about what it had witnessed. Kat wasn’t sure she was willing to die for this nosey girl. However, she wasn’t ready to take the life of a sister in the Family either.

            Shellenne had begun shaking. Kathryn took a deep breath and tried to relax. “You are the Doctor Shellenne? You are my brother’s medical officer, yes?” She was trying to keep her head.

            “Yes.” Beautiful green eyes slowly lifted to look at the Sergeant’s glossy blue ones. The blond stared at her red haired counterpart’s fearful expression and Kat tried softening her expression just a little. “I didn’t mean too,” she began again. “I was sent on my rounds to make sure everyone was in top shape before we entered the system. I was going to review Lt. Weston’s physical and mental health.”

Kathryn’s thoughts worked over the information. “Shellenne had just followed us down there foolishly out of a need to examine brother? She caught us by accident.” This information helped calm the woman and she was able to look at the scared doctor with a more relaxed gaze now.

When she eased her nerves some, she was able to take in all that was the beauty before her. Her face was flushed and her hands were quivering. The cherry pink cheeks complemented the bright red color of her hair that had fallen loose in a few places. Now, many small strands were hanging down over her forehead and poked out in areas in the back and out around her ears. Her bright blue top clamped tightly around her gently toned belly. From the downward angle that Katty was looking at the girl, she had a clear view of the nurse’s deep cleavage that was formed by a pair of grand breasts. The flesh was undamaged and looked soft and comfortable to the touch. As Kat’s eyes trailed lower she saw that hidden under the white lab coat was quite a curvy and lovely young woman. It wasn’t unusual for Kathryn to notice the beauty of a fellow sister of the greater family. However, she rarely got the chance and she’d never been allowed to explore another girl’s body in the way she’d explored Drax’s.

Kathryn watched as the anxious woman waited what was coming. She was about to speak when she noticed the girl’s knees push inward toward each other and her thighs tighten shut. Suddenly, she had a wonderful idea. She had to prevent this angel from telling anyone about the incestuous act she’d witnessed, but she didn’t want to hurt or injure the girl if she didn’t need to. Also, she knew the medical officer had affections for Drax and by the looks of it, watching Drax fondle his sister had made the woman more than just uneasy.

The tactical genius weighed the options and moved forward feeling confident in her plan.

 

“What are you doing?” Shellenne let out a startled yell when Kathryn had rushed forward and gripped the nurse’s more fragile wrists. The warrior forced both wrists into a single grip that she tightened to hold the red head’s hands securely above her head. Kat’s nose tickled the tip of Shelle’s as their faces met.

“Shhhhhh.” Kathryn hushed the perky woman as her hand reached down and slid up the peeper’s skirt. Her fingers caressed the soft skin of Shellenne’s inner thighs as they parted her legs. Kat moved her hand upward until she found the smooth defenses of the other woman’s panties. The tips of her first two fingers poked at the wet fabric and Kathryn grinned. She’d judged correctly. Shellenne was wet with sinful excitement. She’d enjoyed watching the siblings play. It was time to implement the next steps of her attack.

“P-please! Don’t!” Shellenne’s eyes began to glisten as moisture filled in over her lenses. The feeling of being touched by another person was too much. She hadn’t meant to become so excited watching Drax and his sister, but she had never seen anything so passionate before. The vision had been alarming and incredibly appealing. When Kathryn had stopped her, she’d expected a swift discipline or death or something else. Not this; certainly not having her body handled by another woman.

“You were watching us.” Kathryn licked her lips and breathed hot air onto the lips so close to hers.

“N-no! I was just- The exam! That’s all.” Shellenne was struggling to keep herself from screaming. The sensation of the Sargent’s fingers petting her already ruined panties was driving her into a stupor. “I swear. I wasn’t trying to- Ah!”

Kathryn’s fingers had found the edge of the soft blue panties and they had wiggled past the boarder. The hungry fingers had located a small swollen bump of soaked meat. They were eager to taste the slippery flesh and had begun rubbing Shelle’s clit in small teasing circles. A powerful rush of feeling made the doctor’s eyes glaze and her mouth open in a loud gasp. Her hips first pressed outward into the touch then they pulled back to escape it. No matter how much the nurse’s body writhed, Kat’s hand stayed cupped around its meal.

Kat watched as Shellenne’s face darkened to match the color of her hair. She was inspired by the girl’s moaning and pleading to push forward. Kat had never touched anyone but Drax and herself. She was used to pleasuring a man but this was something new, something fun.

“Do you like this?” She continued circling the girl’s clitoris as she taunted her.

“C-can’t- Please,” she was thrashing around now. “Softer! I can’t-“

Kathryn thought of the times she’d masturbated and how wonderful it felt to play with this part of her own body but how intense it was. She usually saved it for last just before she came to completion. She eased off the area and watched intently as the woman under her hold panted. It began to make sense at once. Another woman had never touched Shellenne. Regardless if she’d ever been with a man, she had never been handled like this. That thought made Kat squirt just a little and she became embarrassed with herself. Still, she was determined to finish this game.

Before Shelle could gather her thoughts and say anything to her blond temptress, Kathryn’s fingers had slid down the slit. They began petting the hot skin that she imagined was an inflamed pink. Her motions made the other female start to writhe again. Her fingers curled and flexed as she shifted under the sturdy hold of the mighty warrior. Shellenne was only a couple inches shorter than the woman handling her but she weighed much less in muscle. She’d not been trained as harshly as the Sargent had, nor had she ever taken the proteins the soldiers were required too. She’d only been trained in basic combat; enough to survive on the field in order to assist the injured soldiers on the field. This difference in physical strength was more than enough to trap the doctor on the wall while the Gunnery Sargent had her way.

The feeling of helplessness was humiliating and incredibly attractive. Shellenne struggled to escape by tossing her hips from side to side and arching her back. No matter what she did though, she couldn’t break free. The strong fingers of her superior and she were still assaulting her wetted lower lips new that it would be useless to resist.

Kathryn saw Shellenne’s eyes begin to glaze over with submission and she eased off just a little more. “Did you like watching us?” She asked breathily, “Would you watch him fuck me?”

The question brought life back into Shellenne and she stared at Kat with wide eyes. “I-“

A single figure found Shelle’s opening. “I know you want to sleep with my brother.” The victim tried to turn her face away to hide her shame. This made the attacker laugh. “I think you’re beautiful.”

“What?” Shellenne looked at Kathryn with surprise. Those were not the words she’d ever expected to hear. 

“I think you are beautiful,” Kat repeated. “I’m jealous. I hate to think that you only have eyes for him.” The words fell out naturally. Kathryn hadn’t quite planned them but they would help her with the end goal. Still, she was amazed at how easy it was to be honest.

“You’re jealous?”

“I think you’re lovely. I like touching you like this. Don’t you like how it feels? Or do you wish it were Drax touching you?”

A small stream of burning fluid shot out onto Kat’s hand. She felt her own face blush at the nurse’s reaction to the question. Kat found herself questioning the cause of the blast.

“N-no…” Shellenne started at the end and forgot what she was saying. “I mean.” She was self-conscious. “I am embarrassed to be touched.”

Feeling encouraged by that statement, Kathryn slipped the finger deeper into the opening. As it slowly pushed past the first tight ring of flesh, Shellenne let out another small cry. “Do you like how it feels?” Kathryn’s voice was lower and seductive. She knew she had all the power here and it thrilled her. “Tell me you like the way it feels, and I’ll give you more.”

Shellene’s hair began falling even more out of place as she shook her head from the sexual frustration building in her body.  Finally, she broke. “Yes, please! I love the way it feels.” Kathryn lips separated into an even bolder smile. She allowed her finger to plunge deeper into the girl until she felt resistance of a tight skin wall. Shellene screamed.

“Yes! Please. I’ve never been touched there. It feels so wonderful.” The nurse began thrusting on Kathryn’s finger. The brave warrior decided to add an additional digit. When she did the medical professional let out a small scream. Kat noticed the tighter her grip on the woman’s wrists got, the more excited she became. The more she rubbed the back wall of skin of the nurse’s inner body, the more beautiful she seemed to become.

Kathryn had become lost in the feeling of Shellenne’s form. She was startled into thought by the feeling of a hand on her right hip. Shellenne was too far gone already to notice that Drax had left the room he’d been hiding in and was now standing behind his sister. Kat looked at him with a confused expression. He comforted her by giving a small smile. Both siblings seemed to have an interest in the beautiful woman and they were acknowledging the possibilities that were taking form.

Kathryn’s fingers slowly pulled from their place. As they dragged out of the girl’s body a trail of shining liquid marked the path of the fingers as they escaped. Shellenne whined and wiggled helplessly exiled in pleasure. Kat flipped the nurse around so that her nose was pressing into the cold metal wall. Shelle shuddered and braced herself for whatever would come her way. What she hadn’t expected was the feeling of strong masculine hands gripping her waist and pulling her hips out.

Shelle followed the grip’s direction and was left in a right angle position with her hands pressing against the wall. There wasn’t enough time to look behind her before the tip of Drax’s prestroked cock was pressing at her effeminate entrance. She could feel the veins on the top of the length pressing to her ass as it pressed into the curve of her cracks. The head was playing around in the wet puddle that Kathryn had helped create between her vaginal lips.

“My gods! What are-?” She turned her head to see the eldest Weston readying himself behind her rear. Her gasp was loud and Kathryn shivered just a little ways from this scene.

Drax was eager to taste his doctor’s flesh with his need. When Shellenne lowered her head back down and braced herself, the lieutenant’s blood rushed with excitement. His beautiful sister had consented and his medical officer was approving. As his cock made its way past her first rim of defenses he moaned loudly as she howled with passion.

The soldier’s body buried itself deeper into her body. The sensation of thick hot skin pulling at her from the inside was new and unbelievably wonderful. Shellenne cried out to her interest, “Lieutenant!” He pressed deeper still and was met with a thin wall of resistance. His eyes widened as he felt the newly familiar strap of flesh and paused his raid.

“She’s a virgin.” Kathryn said happily. “Isn’t she.” It was a statement more than a question and the answer was obvious. Drax wondered if he had the right to take this woman’s first true lay. His worry was wasted on the needy girl. She already had plans.  
            “Yes, I’m a clean woman,” she cooed. “But not anymore. Drax, I need it. I want you my lieutenant. Please give me your all. Break me!” Both siblings were surprised to hear such confessions. The sound of a begging woman made Kathryn’s knees buckle inward just slightly and another squirt of liquid taint her panties.

Drax grinned boldly once again. “Is that so?” He gripped her thighs with inhuman strength and steadied their shifting motions.

“Yes, please do it! Soil me! Make me unclean.”

“What a filthy girl you are.” The rude statement came from a chipper Katty. One of her hands was now gripping her breast as she watched the other two at play.

Shellenne shook her head no but called loudly in answer, “Yes! For you Weston I’ll be your slut. Please just let me have it. I’ll loose my mind otherwise.”

Neither sibling was sure which one the nurse was referring to in that statement but the brother had the best position to act. Ecstasy washed over the trained physician when her innocence was stolen. Blood sprayed with forsaken fluids over the length as it disappeared in a violent rush into the woman’s depths. The violated temptress had finally received the gift from her unclean lord she’d been praying for every night for such a very long time. A scream echoed out from between wide gapped lips until a strong hand clamped around her mouth to silence the give away.

Kathryn’s fingers crept between her legs as the sister hand continued fondling her full breast. Kat watched as her brother had his way with his mistress. She felt a swell inside of her lower belly as she witnessed the act of lust. Sergeant Weston was panting loudly while she stared at her older brother plunged hip deep into the other woman, his hand clamped around her beautiful screaming mouth.

“You must stay quiet,” Kathryn teased from her spot on a cool pipe near by. “If someone hears you and comes down here, we’d all be shot.” She couldn’t tell if Shellenne had even caught a word of that as the cherry faced maiden began to ride her commanding officer’s sin.

Drax’s hips pulled him out slowly and pushed him back in just as well. He’d already tore the sinner’s walls but his intention was not to damage the girl beyond repair. He pumped into her several times and was astounded to find that the tight walls were so accepting of his member.

Shellenne’s face had been released so that she could breathe. It did little to help her catch her breath though. With a racing heart and a throbbing body, oxygen was pulled in quickly and carbon dioxide was pushed out just as quickly. Her lungs were barely filling themselves as she panted. Saliva was putting a lovely gloss on her lips and Kat noticed she could see the tip of the doctor’s tongue peeking out between parted white teeth. The nurse was completely lost to pleasure.

The two newly united lovers’ bodies bounced off of one another and met back in quick, satisfying thrusts.  Fluid was dripping down both participants’ legs since the nurse had plenty of natural lubricants to provide. Drax and Shellenne were two wondrous examples of science perfected. More over, Shellenne was an incredible example of a Marine capable for intense circumstance.

“Harder!” Shelle demanded more attention. “Please my Lieutenant, give me more!” The plea was desirable and request was met. Drax happily lifted the woman up completely and held her move vertically. Her back pressed to his muscular chest and her shoulder blades shivered in front of his strong jaw. Her legs were up in a missionary style but her lover was holding her and fucking her from behind. Her commander was in complete control of her body and its motions. His grip around her waist was firm enough to not loose hold of her sweat glossed skin and his strength was more than enough to lift her from his length and push her back down onto it at any rate he desired.

Kathryn was fingering her ass now while watching her brother and his mistress. She was arched backwards to reach her body from behind. This position was pushing her breasts forward. Their perky shapes were fully exposed and what little of her clothing had been left was now on the floor. Her two middle fingers on her right hand were plunged deep into her anus’s hot grip. She was leaking from her front slit and the moisture was more than enough to coat her tight back opening.

“Brother,” she moaned. “Fuck me too.” She whined and thrust her fingers deeper inside herself. Kats tongue incessantly lapped at her lips as she watched her lover tear into the doctor. She smiled as she listened to the sounds of the other woman’s calls.

Drax’s body plunged into Shelle’s over and over. The red hair that had usually ben so tidy was loose and everywhere now. Shelle was lost in the speedy game she was nothing more than a pawn in. Her body was being used and it was wonderful. She felt her body swelling and his too: deep inside her desperate needing form.

“Commander! Please! I can’t! I’ll die!” She screamed again. She was choked by the most gratifying sensation she’d ever felt. Her voice cracked as fluids came rushing out of her body uncontrollably. Shellenne’s entire body quaked with the sensation and she was lost to the unholy pleasure.

Inside of the tainted form of the doctor, her partner’s fluids forced their way out of their flesh wrap’s hold and rushed into the soaked cavern. The shot had been powerful and lasting. Drax continued to rock into the melting woman until her body fell limp in his arms. Finally, he let Shellenne’s body pull off from his and he laid her down against the wall.

The Marine soldier’s cock remained at attention even after the powerful blast and his eyes led him to the sound of another woman trapped in her lust for him. Lt. Weston looked to his left and found his gorgeous, golden-haired sister whimpering while she played her lonely game. Her eyes were clouded as if she were under the influence of a powerful drug. Drax adored this look of total sin on his sibling’s face.

He ventured over to Kathryn and stood there for a long moment watching her dirty little show. She looked up at him with a frantic yearning that made him want to tease her a bit longer. Kat moaned and watched unable to pull herself away from her activities while her brother began to stroke the object of her desires. As his hand pumped the powerful weapon, Kathryn was left with only her three fingers to try and relieve herself with.

“Don’t tease me Drax!” She tried to sound intimidating but it was very hard between her gasps for air. “Give it to me already.”

“You’re being such a greedy little girl Katty.” Drax loved his new position of power because he knew that it swayed his sister’s behavior. She was an honorable soldier of the Family and she would honor his rank even in the heat of desperate hunger.

“No! Please brother!” She shook her head and tears welled up behind her eyes from the torture of not being touched. “I don’t mean to. I need it!” She had stumbled over herself. She turned her face from his to try and hide her shame but it had been worthless. She was arced backward against the wall and her taint was plain to see.

A small string of secretion hit the area between her legs, which quickly gained Drax her attention again. There was a small dribble of cum hanging from the tip of his head that made it impossible to deny. It would have been a waste to let it go.

Kathryn released herself and rushed forward on hands and sore knees so that her hands could clamp around the base of her brother’s impressive appendage. She quickly lapped away the sting of essence and began to suckle on the tip. Kat was rewarded with another small squirt that coated the back of her throat. She swallowed thickly and rejoiced with a hum. She was rewarded a second time with a little more results.

Sargent Weston pulled her head away and turned so her breasts were pressed against the cold floor and her rear was presented. Drax looked down and grinned boldly at this sacrificial pose. His sisters soaked lower lips and cheeks were spread wide open for him and her ass hole was swollen and ready to be suffocated.

“Is this what you want?” Drax teased his sister by pushing just the very tip of his head into her back entrance. She began pressing back onto his length at once.  
            “Yes! Yes this is what I want! I want it brother. Please give it to me!” She didn’t give him much of an option as she began viciously riding the full length of his need without hesitating to adjust physically. She loved the feeling of being over filled and his body was stuffing hers to the breaking point.

“Yes,” she screamed. “Oh brother, yes! I want more. I want all of it! I’m yours.”

“You’re my obedient little girl.” Drax hips were bruising Kat’s pelvis through the soft cushion of her rump. “You’re brother’s good girl.”

She agreed and continued to ride and begged for more and more. Her nipples stung as they were pressed and pulled along the metal flooring of the ship’s basement. Kathryn loved her brother and she knew his physical extension of love was going to rupture all of her senses and she prayed for it. In a moments time she was granted her salvation.

An assortment of fluids splattered on the ship’s base as the Westons released together in one last powerful blast. Brother and sister moaned in harmony as their bodies ruptured along with the other’s. Kathryn cried her final scream before her body slunk heavily and exhausted to the floor. She was completely satisfied with the adventure and her back raised and fell as she heaved. 

Drax allowed himself to rest on the floor with his women and was pleased beyond compare. He scooped his sister into his arms and held her close. They were soon joined by another figure. Shellenne had gathered the senses she could and witnessed the end of the illegal affair. She had forgiven them both already and longed to be held by the lieutenant as well. Once she was relaxed in Drax’s arms her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep.

The two siblings looked at one another and smiled. “Are you sure this is alright with you?” Drax asked Kathryn calmly.

With a playful and seductive smirk Kathryn replied, “I had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The client has not asked for any more chapters to this story. This is all there is right now. I hope that you all enjoyed this story up til this point.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
